Savior
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: The group is going down and Raine is the last one against Abyssion... who is there to save her from the final blow...? Spoilers/Kraine/summary...must...be...horrible/som e...language/more...action...than...romance...just ...pointing...out


Savior

Disclaimer: I own nothing. :D

* * *

The battle was raging. It felt like an hour has gone by since Lloyd and the others started, and everyone wasn't doing well. They were already low on supply and one by one, everyone was falling, first Sheena, then Regal, then Colette. Genis was casting a spell, "Spread!" A gush of water rushed from under Abyssion and pushed him into the air.

"Death is inevitable," He growled, then, a Gravity Well formed around Zelos and he shouted in pain.

"What… a sorry way… to go…" Then he fainted and fell on the floor, with not much mana left.

"Heal!" A shining light engulfed Lloyd.

"Thanks," Some of his wounds were healed and he charged right back into battle.

'This is getting tough… I'm starting to deplete in mana…' Raine thought to herself, panting.

"Gr…" Abyssion growled and unleashed an Explosion. It targeted for Presea.

"Ow…" She was blown into the air and landed on the ground. She then got back up, only to be met with a mass devastation and a double demon fang. She gasped when it hit a vital part, "Good…bye…" Then she landed with a thud.

"I'm sorry…" Raine murmured as she casted a Cure to Lloyd, who was fighting Abyssion with full strength attacks.

'No good, I don't have enough mana to cast Resurrection' Raine thought to herself, a little worried. 'If this keeps up, we'll die and the world will go into chaos!' She thought some more as she casted Heal to Genis.

"Gah!" Then Lloyd went down.

"No!" Genis shouted as he casted Eruption.

"You two are the only ones left yet you are only magic-users, you must know by now that I can kill you two in an instant…" Abyssion growled.

"Sis… I'm scared… no one's here to protect us while we use magic… what are we going to do now…?" Genis shook in fear. Then a double demon fang was launched towards Genis.

"Ack… sis…" Then Genis went down and was knocked out. She gasped.

'No! We're done!' Raine's mind screamed. Abyssion was walking up to her with the Neblim in his hands.

"You're the last one… what are you going to do now that I finished your little friends, huh?" He chuckled darkly. Raine step back a little only to be against the wall. "You are the last thing that stands in the way of my freedom… your life ends here…" He let out an evil laughter. He lifted his blade and Raine closed her eyes and lift her staff into a defensive position. As she waited for the last blow, a metal clang was heard. She opened her eyes slowly to see Kratos standing there. His blade was against Abyssion's trying to defend her. Abyssion, then, jumped back.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled.

Kratos turned his head towards Raine, "Stay back and support me." He said in a calm voice. She nodded, understanding him. Then Kratos turned back to face Abyssion and charged towards him, engaging in battle. While Raine stood back to watch the scene, she heard Abyssion grunting with every strike Kratos threw at him and the sound of clinking steel was also heard as the battle raged. Raine started chanting a spell, "I'll help… Permaguard!" She shouted. Then a bluish-whitish, protective barrier formed around herself, in case Abyssion chose to go for her. Then she began chanting again, "I'll help… Keenness!" Then, a redish-orange aura surrounded Kratos as his power strengthened against Abyssion.

"Gah!" Abyssion fell and landed with a thud when Kratos gave the final blow. Then Kratos sheathed his sword and walked to Raine.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"I think I'm fine. I just have a few cuts and bruises from when he slashed me." She noticed how his eyes widened a bit then he blinked to return it to normal size.

"I see." Then he looked at her fallen companion. Then he questioned, "Are you in any state to heal?"

"I can heal if I had gels, but unfortunately we used up all our orange and pineapple gels."

"Here," He handed 2 pineapple gels to her.

"Uh… thank you…" She took both of them and immediately felt mana reenter her. Kratos was then about to leave when Raine said, "Wait," He turned to look at her "Can… can you please… stay with me?" She asked hesitantly then she looked downcasted.

He didn't say anything for a while then said, "I don't see why not…" Then he turned around, fully, and faced her.

"Th-thank you…" She then took out her staff, knelt next to Sheena, and began to start healing her… They waited in silence until Raine spoke, "Why did you come here? And how did you know we were here?" She asked.

"I came because I was in Meltokio and saw Reheirds flying towards the temple of darkness and I decided to follow you…" He explained. Raine just nodded in understandment. Then she continued to heal in silence. After she finished healing all of her companions, she decided to let them sleep.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Raine murmured.

"Aren't you going to heal yourself?" He asked.

"No, these wounds aren't as fatal as the others so I should be okay." She pointed out.

"First Aid," Then a bright light shined around Raine and her wounds vanished.

"Wh-why did you heal me?" Raine asked a little surprised.

"…" He didn't respond.

She sighed, "… Thank you…" Kratos turned to leave when he heard her say, "Wait," This made him turn around so he was facing Raine. She walked up slowly to him and gave him a hesitant and quick peck on the cheek. This made Raine's face turn red and she faced away from Kratos. "You can go…" She said quietly. He just smirked and turned around and exited the altar room. When he was gone, Raine let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Well, looks like you found your knight in shining armor," A voice called from the floor. She looked down, quickly, to see Sheena grinning.

"Wh-No I did not!" She said indignantly.

"I saw what you did Raine, and I never expected it from you." Sheena snickered.

"Don't you dare say anything about it!" Raine crossed her arms, blushing madly.

"Too late," Another voice spoke when she looked down, everyone was awake.

"Sorry professor, but the metal clangs woke me." Colette smiled, sheepishly.

"Uh… professor… why did you kiss da- I mean Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"All of you… shut up this instance…" Raine muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." Everyone promised.

Raine sighed, "This is going to be a long week…" She murmured.

The End :P

* * *

So… I hope you liked it… this story replaces my _Pure Wish_ story but if you never read _Pure Wish_ then don't ask 'kay? Anyways review if you would like too so yeah… and don't forget to review if you spot a grammar/spelling error okay? Hint: Fighting Abyssion on Mania

Thanks for reading

~Shadow Wurmple~


End file.
